Animorphs: AJ
by Vexic929
Summary: After months of writing I am finally posting one of the stories from my contest on YouTube I'm Visser2Azula for those who don't know . This one is for the first place winner: RedTailedHawkDude. Bold lines are thoughtspeak or convo between Yeerk and host.
1. A Massive Breakup With a Total Dapsen

A Massive breakup With a Total Dapsen

My name is Vexic and my boyfriend Themrash was being a total jerk. I was sick of it; he was acting like I didn't exist! Enough was enough! "Themrash, just so you know I'm right here! I'd kinda like to talk to you too; I would hope I'm more important to you than some random underlings!" "Sorry ma'am," some random underling mumbled, I ignored him. "Vexic, calm down." "No, _sir_. Enough is enough; you've been treating me like crap. And quite frankly, you've just been a Dapsen! Yeah, that's right, I said it, and in front of your underlings too and I'll say it again; Themrash 538, you're nothing but an insignificant Dapsen and we—are—OVER!"

I stormed off. I figured I'd probably pay for that Dapsen comment later but I didn't care. He had just made me so furious! "Hey Vexic, what'cha doin'?" my best friend asked as she walked up to me. "Hey Brilla, not much just getting away from the second most vile Dapsen in the universe." "OK…who's the second vilest Dapsen…and who's the first?" "Brilla, you know who the first is, that would be Visser 3. The second is Themrash." "Oh…I didn't think Themrash was that much of a Dapsen, actually weren't you dating him?" "That's the key word, I _was_ dating him." "OK, that makes sense now," she said with a half-crazed smile on her face…as usual. "Oh, before I forget…again, the Visser wanted me to have you take these papers to him; they're the report on his latest project-thingy." "Oh great," I said sarcastically. "Alright fine." I took the papers and headed towards his quarters.

I was still fuming and wasn't watching where I was going when I literally bumped into someone I didn't recognize and dropped all the papers I was supposed to give the Visser. Well this is just perfect, I thought sarcastically. Wow, he's cute, my host, Laura remarked. That's nothing new Laura, you think tons of guys are cute. Yeah but he's cute in a special cute way. I ignored her. "Sorry about that," "No, no, it was my fault. Here, let me help you with that." He bent down and helped me pick up my papers. Well that was thoughtful of him. Check that out he doesn't even know us and he's helping us, Laura commented. I started ignoring her again. "Thanks, I'm Laura," I said smiling. "No problem, I'm AJ." Laura was right, he was cute. "So, are you new here?" "Um, yeah I just moved here actually." "Cool, well if you need any help I could show you around and help you get to know some people. All you have to do is ask."

"OK, um, could I ask you something?" "Sure." "Why do you look so angry?" "Oh, well, I just kind of broke up with my boyfriend because he was being a jerk. It's not a big deal really…" "Not a big deal? Of course it's a big deal!" I laughed, "No, it's not that big of a deal, honestly. Well I gotta go; I'm supposed to give these to someone. Think you could meet me later tonight? We have this thing called the Sharing, maybe we could hang out there." "Sure, sounds good. Bye." "Bye." I walked off. But I guess I walked away too quickly, because I didn't hear him call after me, "hey you forgot this…really weird paper." Instead I heard; You like him, from Laura. So do you, I replied simply.


	2. A Mysterious Paper and a Crazy Friend

A Mysterious Paper and a Crazy Friend

I stopped in front of the Visser's door and took a deep breath. I started sorting through the papers, that's when I noticed I didn't have the third page. Uh-oh. That's a bit important…Visser 3 is going to kill me. There's like 20 pages, surely he's not going to notice one little page. Yeah but that page had all the _useful_ information on it! Oh, then that could be a problem. I sighed. Great, now I gotta go back and see if I can find it. I started to walk back…and immediately turned around. Themrash was blocking that way and I did _not_ want to see him. "Vexic, please wait." I sighed again and turned to face him. "Vexic, I'm so sorry, the way I acted was wrong, and selfish, and stupid, and you're right I was being a Dapsen. But I swear by the Kandrona I won't ever do that again." "And that's exactly what you said last time. Themrash, I can't do this anymore, it's over." "Vexic—" "No!" I walked past him and began my search for the missing page.

AJ's P.O.V.

I stared at the page. None of it made any sense. What was a "Visser"? And what did they mean by "Kandrona"? _Maybe Laura could explain all this, she was carrying these and I told her I'd meet her at that Sharing thing anyway_, I thought. I walked out of my house and bumped into a girl I recognized from class earlier that day. "Hey, sorry, it's Cassie right?" "Yeah, hi. Nice to see you again." "Yeah…hey I've got a question. You wouldn't happen to know where the Sharing is would you?" "Oh…um, yeah why?" "Well I was invited by Laura, you know her right?" "Yeah, um, it's at the community center, but if I were you I wouldn't bother." "Why not?" "It's just, they're very…strange. The people there are always freakishly happy and helpful and Laura isn't the greatest girl in the world." "I dunno, she seemed pretty down to Earth to me." Cassie seemed to stifle a laugh, I wasn't sure why, I didn't think I'd said anything funny. "So can you show me where it is or not?" Cassie sighed. "Yeah, sure, why not?" I followed Cassie to the community center.

Vexic's P.O.V.

I was starting to get worried; I _had_ to find that paper! I'd looked everywhere. Had Brilla given it to me in the first place? She was good at forgetting things like that. But no, I'd looked through them to make sure they were all there. I had to have lost them when I bumped into AJ. Then it hit me; of course! AJ must have found it. Now I just had to find AJ. But Vexic, what if AJ read the paper? I thought about that for a moment. If he read the paper then he'd seen too much. He could get suspicious. If he read the paper, then we'll just have to take him. But it's not like he could understand a word of it anyway. Besides you wouldn't do that to him, you like him. I stopped for a minute. She was right, I did like him. But was I going to let that stop me from doing my job? But, as much as I hated admitting it, she was right about another thing, he wouldn't understand a word of it anyway. It wouldn't really be hurting anything if I just let this one slide.

AJ's P.O.V.

"Thanks Cassie," I said as soon as we got to the Community Center. "No problem, I'll see you later." "Later." I scanned the growing crowd but I didn't see Laura. I figured I should probably ask someone or I'd never find her. I walked towards the nearest person. "Um, hey." "Oh, hey, what's up…uh, do I know you?" "No, I'm new here. I'm AJ." "Cool, nice to meet you, I'm Tom." "Cool, um have you seen this girl. She's kinda short, dark hair, her name's Laura." He winced. "Yeah, I know her, but I haven't seen her today. She's kind of avoiding me." "Oh, I take it you're her ex-boyfriend." He winced again. "Yeah." "Nice, well, thanks anyway." I started to walk away but a small girl with black hair and a half-crazed smile cart-wheeled in front of me. She turned to face me. "Hi, I'm Ashley, I couldn't help over-hearing your conversation and I can help you find Laura." "Seriously?" She nodded. I figured I didn't have anything to lose. "Alright then, lead the way." She smiled and skipped off and I followed her.

Vexic's P.O.V.

"Hey Vexic!" "Ah! Brilla! How many times do I have to tell you not to come up behind me like that!" "I didn't sneak up behind you; I snuck up in front of you!" I sighed, there were times when Brilla really got on my last nerve. "Oh and this cute guy's looking for you. I think he said his name was AJ or something." Then there were other times when she was the most amazing friend I'd ever had. "Thanks Brilla! You're a life saver!" "I have no idea how me telling you a guy's looking for you could possibly save your life but you're welcome!" She smiled crazily and I started to walk away…then I turned around. "Hey Brilla, where is he?" "Oh he's that way," she said pointing. I turned and walked the way she had pointed.

When I finally found AJ he was facing away from me. I walked up to him, "Hey AJ." He jumped and turned around. "Laura! I've been looking everywhere for you! Hey you dropped this when I bumped into you." He handed me the paper. I smiled, "thanks. So how're you liking the Sharing so far?" "It's…interesting," he said. "Oh, well I was thinking—if you're interested—would you like to join and become a full member?" "Well…I dunno." "Please? I'm a full member; c'mon it's a lot of fun!" "Not right now, thanks anyway." I sighed, he was not going to make this easy but it could wait. Besides, like I'd said before, it wouldn't hurt anything if I just let it slide. "Well, alright, it is only your first meeting so I don't want to pressure you into joining or anything." My watch beeped. "I gotta go, sorry, I have a full member meeting and I don't want to be late, bye." I walked away.


	3. Spying and Bathroom Breaks

Spying and Bathroom Breaks

AJ's P.O.V.

_Hmmm…I wonder what the full members do…_I thought. _I shouldn't be nosy…aw what the heck!_ I followed Laura from a distance. She went into a room and closed the door behind her. _Alright, now to see what they're up to._ I started to walk forward—acting like I belonged there. "Hey kid! What do you think you're doing?" "Oh! I, um…got lost." "Yeah? Well this is a restricted area OK? Full members only. Understand?" "Sure thing." He walked away and I pretended to walk away, then I turned around and faced the door again. A fly buzzed around my head. I swatted at it and it flew under the door. _Wish I was that fly, then I could see what they're doing in there._ I looked around to see if there was any possible way I could spy on the meeting but I couldn't find anything. I sighed, shrugged, and walked away.

Jake's P.O.V.

"…so anyway…dude? Are you even listening to me?" Marco shook me out of a silent reverie. "Huh? Uh, yeah dude, you said something about…a girl?" I asked sheepishly. Marco stared at me. "Dude, is that seriously all you think about?" "No but it's usually all you think about." He started laughing. "OK, fair enough, but surprisingly no, I wasn't telling you about a girl. I was actually telling you about how I almost got swatted—as a fly—spying on that stupid full-member meeting—as a fly—that was about absolutely nothing new! So I was nearly killed—as a _fly_—for nothing!" "I think you forgot to mention you were a fly Marco," I said smirking. He laughed again and shoved me out of my chair.

"So, who swatted you?" I asked, climbing back into my chair and being serious again. "Do you think I'd really know that? Fly eyes aren't worth crap! I couldn't see two feet in front of me much less who the heck swatted at me!" "Ok, ok, I get it, you don't know who swatted at you. It's not like it's a big deal anyway, I was just curious." "Hey _I_ wanna know who swatted at me so I can give him a piece of my mind!" "Oh and what're you going to say to him? 'Hey dude, I was a fly about 20 minutes ago and you swatted at me, don't do it again or I'll kick your butt'? There's about 3 things wrong with that. 1-I doubt you could kick the guy's butt anyway, he's most likely bigger than you; 2-you'll sound crazy; and 3-if you don't sound crazy to the guy then he's probably a Yeerk and he'll get a literal piece of your mind." "Oh, yeah…oh well, can we get out of here now? I don't like being here, I can't look at anybody normally, I'm wondering how many are 'full members' and if not I'm wondering how long they have 'til they don't get the choice of not being a 'full member' any more." "Yeah dude, let's find the others and go," I said and we left.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Ax and I walked towards the bathroom quickly—we were cutting it really close to the 2 hour time limit and, as much as Rachel would like me to, I didn't want to get trapped as a human; at least not while the war was still going on. We walked in as fast as we could. Unfortunately the stalls were too small; Ax could never fit his Andalite form in one. We would just have to hope that no one would walk in while we were demorphing…

AJ's P.O.V.

I walked towards the bathroom…no need to explain why. I opened the door—and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw two shifting forms in front of me, one kinda looked like a bird, the other…well I wasn't sure what the other was—but I could definitely tell it wasn't human. The one that wasn't a bird stared at me for a second with all four—yes I said four—eyes, then it swung it's tail forward—only then did  
I notice it had a blade on it. I flinched but at the last second he changed its course and hit me with the flat side of it and everything went black.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Ok, now that that problem's solved, what're we going to do with him? I asked looking at Ax. Ax remorphed and I did the same. "I suppose we should ask Prince Jake what to do." "Right, but what should we do 'til we do that?" "I am not sure." I sighed and thought for a moment. "Alright, we can lock him in one of the stalls until we find out what to do." We carried him to the stall, set him on the floor where he wouldn't be seen, locked the door, and crawled out. "Alright, _now_ we can go find Jake." We walked out as though nothing had happened.


	4. An Explanation

VEXIC'S P.O.V.

I sat back and thought, _how lucky am I to have gotten those papers to the Visser and not have him threaten my life…at least not today anyway._ I smiled and silently congratulated myself on a job well done. As I thought about the days work my thoughts drifted back to AJ.

**You know you like him Vexic.**

**No, I just…I mean…uh…**

**Stop fighting it, you're crazy for him!**

I didn't bother replying, I knew she was right and she knew it too.

AJ'S P.O.V.

I woke up in…a barn? It looked like a barn but how did I get there? I looked around and jumped when I saw the blue…thing again.

"Relax AJ; he's not going to hurt you."

I turned towards the voice and Cassie waved. Good, I wasn't the only human here, and I figured I was probably in Cassie's barn where she and her dad helped animals. At least I knew where I was.

"Maybe we should explain some things," she said and looked towards another kid from class, Jake.

He nodded, "right, I suppose we should."

JAKE'S P.O.V.

I started explaining from the beginning. I explained how Elfangor landed in the construction site and gave us the power to morph. I explained what Andalites, Yeerks, and the many other aliens we've met were. I told him who the Ellimist was and I explained how just us six, four normal humans, a nothlit with the power to morph, and an Andalite Aristh were up against impossible odds with the Yeerks. When I was through he just stared.

"AJ…breathe!" Cassie said, practically yelling.

He blinked and took a deep breath.

"Wow," was all he said.

It was an appropriate comment, if we hadn't been so scared when Elfangor told us we probably would've said it too.

AJ'S P.O.V.

After I got over the shock of learning that aliens were on Earth and got the morphing power I decided to go find Laura. They had warned me not to tell anyone; that anyone could be a Yeerk, but I was seriously considering telling her. I figured she deserved to know. But when I got to the community center I got the feeling that maybe I shouldn't tell her after all. I couldn't explain it but I felt that if I told her it could end badly.

**Hey AJ, figured you'd be here. Jake forgot to tell you something; it's kinda important…**

Cassie flew over and landed in the tree above me. I looked around. When I figured no one was looking I said, "well, what is it?"

**You know how the Sharing has junior members and full members?** I nodded.

**All the "full members" are really controllers.**

I thought about that for a second. Was Laura a full member? _Of course she is; she went to that meeting. No one was allowed to get into that meeting unless they were, _I thought.

**Hey, I know you like Laura but…**

"She's a 'full member', yeah I know," I said bitterly.

**Are you gonna be ok?**

"Yeah, I'll be fine…"

VEXIC'S P.O.V.

I was on my way home when I bumped into AJ.

"Hey," I said smiling.

He looked a little freaked when he answered; "hey."

"Sorry I ran off earlier, I had a meeting that I just couldn't miss." He nodded like he understood.

"So I was wondering…do you want to maybe hang out sometime?"

**Jeez you're really bad at asking people out.**

**Yes but I'm taking all my advice from your past experiences so it's not like you're much better.**

He took a couple of minutes before he answered; it almost looked like he was debating with himself.

"Um, sure why not?" He smiled slowly.

**He still looks freaked Vexic…**

**Yes, I know, but he said yes so quit complaining.**

"Great I'll see you tomorrow night then," I said smiling, and I finished walking home.

AJ'S P.O.V.

I was on my way home—thinking about Laura…or whatever her Yeerk name was—when I bumped into Cassie…again.

"Hey Cassie, sorry about that."

"Hi AJ, it's fine, so what was that about—you know, with Laura?"

"Um…she asked me out…and I said yes."

Cassie looked worried when I said that.

"You do realize how dangerous that is right?" I nodded.

Truthfully I didn't really care how dangerous it was. I mean I knew that if she decided to have me infested I could put the whole team in jeopardy but I liked her—no matter what she was. Cassie stood there thinking for a minute.

"Maybe I could go with you guys—in secret of course. Maybe as a fly or something. That way I'd be there to help if she decides to…well, I think you know." I nodded again.

"Yeah, that'd be good." She smiled.

"Good, I'll meet you early to make sure I know where you guys are going."

She walked away and I finished my walk home.


End file.
